


I like how you look (through the barrel of my gun)

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's a double-oh sent off to get information on Ra's Al Ghul and, in doing so, gets tangled up in his right hand, Tim Drake. Things would be a lot easier if Tim wasn't so damned pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like how you look (through the barrel of my gun)

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a james bond!AU I've created upon request from a tumblr anonymous. Jason is 007, Bruce is M, Q is Babs, and Dick's another double-oh. Not that anyone but Jason, Tim, and Kon are seen in this story, but just an fyi!

_Your name’s already on the list. Please don’t kill any of the security getting inside._

The text had come while Jason was pulling into the parking lot of the gala, hosted in a hotel with LUTHOR printed broad and bright near the top. It was from an unknown number, but he was also all too aware of who might be sending him the message. It made a shiver run up Jason’s spine, though he was sure the excitement that came with it was supposed to be something along the lines of concern.

He was cautious standing in front of the security, hand very aware of the gun holstered at his side, though it was unnecessary. As the text told him, his name was on the list, and Jason was let into the gala with an ease he was not normally used to. But, then again, it seemed Tim always thought of everything, didn’t he?

“Mr. Todd,” Timothy Drake greeted once he was found by the bar, dressed in a suit that was far too flattering for his slight frame, making him look almost delicate in it, presenting that lie to the world. “I’m so glad you made it. No trouble, I hope?” He had a coy smile on his face, handing over a glass of amber liquid he’d been holding in his hand.

Jason took it, taking a smell of the whiskey within before sipping lightly. He should probably be scared that Tim knew the exact brand of whiskey he preferred by now. “None at all,” He answered, finally, bringing his eyes up from the glass to Tim. “Though, I must ask if I should be worried you predicted my coming so precisely?” He made a mental note to have Q check his car for bugs—just in case, of course.

Tim smiled at him. “Well, I’d hope you’d be worried. It is me, after all,” Tim took a sip of his own drink—a flute of champagne. Cocky. “Though, I do suppose that is only half the reason you’re here, correct? Dastardly villain I am, going to a charity ball hosted by the Luthor Corporation—something must be afoot.”

“To be fair, they did just unveil new military drones last week.” Jason leaned against the bar, taking another drink from his glass. If it was poisoned, it was slow acting.

“Oh yes, of course,” Tim’s eyes went wide, placing his glass down on the counter as he leaned forward, having to lift himself up on his toes just a bit to get closer to Jason’s ear. “And don’t forget about the silent auction, I hear there’s a nuclear warhead up and I know just how much you double-oh types like blowing things up.” Tim pulled back, peering up at Jason for just a moment, eyes bright as he picked up his champagne once more. “Now, do enjoy yourself, Todd. I hear there’s a tray going around with delicious salmon bruschetta on it, wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Tim smiled as he waggled his fingers in goodbye and wandered off into the crowd, Jason’s eye on him getting lost after a moment as Tim went deeper into the sea of wealthy individuals. It was unnerving, if only a little bit. Jason thought he might have jumped to conclusions—the connection between Ra’s and Luthor not actually existing beyond that of an investor stand point; a stock holder.

Jason takes it all in, stands by the bar and finishes his first drink, orders a second. He watches everyone around him, trying to pick out a familiar face he’s seen from computer files, grainy images from spy satellites, but no one here appears to be on his radar. They all just look rich, happy, drunk. It’s annoying and when Jason finds the waiter coming around carrying a tray with salmon on it, Jason gives a low grunt and wanders off into the crowd.

It’s irritating. Jason doesn’t get beat—he’s a double-oh, he came back from the dead, he’s a damned good agent and a child who looks half his age isn’t going to get the better of him and leave him at a charity to eat bruschetta. He has to remember the fact that in this situation Tim isn’t just a pretty face; he is Ra’s Al Ghul’s right hand.

He wanders the ballroom trying to keep his mind from wandering, from kicking himself. Nothing good ever came from it and he knows there has to be something more here if Tim took the time to come out. He very much doubts Ra’s would let him out of his sight if it were just a charity.

Jason makes it to the other side of the room before he sees Tim again. He’s at the corner of the room, lounging in a small area of couches and chairs with another man who looks familiar. They’re cozy together on one of the couches, talking, Tim’s laughing and shoving the other lightly in his chest. They’re both surrounded by bodyguards, though Jason does have to let his eye wander a bit to find them, but there is security.

The man Tim’s with turns his face, whispering in Tim’s ear, and it gives Jason a full look at his features.

Conner Luthor, son of Lex Luthor and heir to the entire corporate empire.

Jason’s breath hitches ever so slightly as the pair suddenly stands, a smile on both their faces, as Tim takes the man’s hand and they move to the ballroom’s exit, though they don’t fully leave, instead stopping by the elevators to push a button and wait. There’s four members of their own personal security at their backs, forcing Jason to keep a distance between them as he watches the six get on the elevator.

He moves quickly, looks to the elevator to find what floor they’re going to before darting up the stairs. He takes his time to move up the flights, attaching the silencer onto his gun as he goes.

The floor was quiet and empty when he opened the stairwell door. Nothing sounded off which either gave testimony to the thick walls of Luthor’s hotels or that no one was actually there. He continued slowly down the hall, listening for movement, found none, and turned the corner.

Jason snapped off the trigger, taking down the first guard standing at the elevator. He moved to catch him quickly, letting his body fall softly to the floor as to not draw anyone’s attention before moving on.

Finding Tim and Conner Luthor was easier then he thought as he moved to round the next corner, finding the next two guards at a room door. He took them out just as fast as the first, not able to stop them from falling harder to the floor. Stepping over them, Jason pressed himself to the wall before trying the knob—locked, of course, and so he had to do things the hard way.

He knocked.

He hoped these guys didn’t come with Tim. It didn’t seem likely as Jason was sure any member of the League of Shadows would be smarter than to just open the door. They had to belong to Luthor, Jason thought, taking out the last one with a shot straight to the face.

He fell, blood staining the pristine white carpets and Jason didn’t feel bad in the slightest—he hoped it was a bitch to scrub out.

Entering the hotel suit, after dragging the body guards inside, things were still…quiet. Everything in the room appeared to be untouched save for two jackets hanging by the door, both of which Jason could easily guess belonged to his two targets. They had to be….

Jason’s head cocked, hearing something of a ‘thump’ and a noise too muffled to make out. He stepped quietly around, finding a closed door attached to the living room and—another bump sounded and this time something that sounded more clearly like a groan of sorts.

Taking a breath, Jason placed his hand at the knob, counting to three in his head before throwing it open, gun raised as he stepped in to a sight he wasn’t exactly expecting.

“Oh,” Tim sighed out, pushing his hair from his eyes. His cheeks looked flushed, his eyes dark. “Mr. Todd, if I thought you were going to join us I would have extended an invitation.”

Jason gave pause, staring.

Their clothing was scattered along the bedroom floor. Conner Luthor lay on his back on the bed, completely naked, one of his wrists tied to the headboard with one of their ties—by the shade of red, Jason figured it was Tim’s. His cock hard between his legs. Tim was just as naked, perched upon Conner with his knees digging into the larger man’s shoulders, straddling his throat with his thighs. His back was to Jason, but he didn’t have to see to know Tim was very likely feeding Conner his dick.

“Conner,” Tim turned to the other, smiling down at him. “This is Jason Todd, double-oh…seven, correct? I’m always getting it confused with the other agents that come snooping around.” Tim turned to peer behind him again, glaring softly at Jason who was still standing there completely silent. “And you are snooping, I hope you know. Unless, of course, your whole plan was to catch us in the act? There’s always room for one more.”

Tim smiled, sweet and wicked, a promise of everything he could do to Jason, what he would do, and Jason felt the heat behind it. The threat. It was intoxicating. Jason now knew why M had warned him about this mission—about getting close to Ra’s—because it would mean getting close to Tim and there was the possibility of Jason not being entirely prepared for that.

“He looks pretty enough,” Conner spoke up for the first time since Jason interrupted him, head craning to look at him without dislodging Tim from where he sat. “Wouldn’t mind watching him take you apart.”

Conner’s free hand grabbed at Tim’s thigh, pulling him closer to Conner’s face, his fingers leaving dents in Tim’s skin with how hard he held him. Tim only gasped, threw his gaze back over his shoulder at Jason giving him the most mesmerizing bedroom eyes Jason thinks he’s ever seen.

“Well?”

It was a bad idea. M would surely kill him, but Jason felt compelled. He only thought it through enough to find any possible exit he could and determine five different scenarios in which he took both of them down. Then, he undid his own tie.

He left his jacket and gun on a chair in the corner, far away from the pair, before shucking out of the rest of his clothes—shoes, socks, vest, shirt. His pants and underwear came off as he climbed onto the bed between Conner’s legs and pressed his palms against Tim’s hips, squeezing in the same manner he saw Conner do moments before until Tim let out the same breathy gasp for him. Tim leaned his head back, letting it fall against Jason’s shoulder, breath hot against his throat.

“Play some catch up, will you? There’s lube in the drawer.”

Jason obeyed the order, leaning forward to grab the tube from the dresser, pausing when he came back to find Tim back to feed his cock to Conner. He pressed his chin to Tim’s shoulder, looking over it as Tim straddled Conner’s throat, guiding his cock into the other’s mouth.

Conner already looked five kinds of wrecked, having Tim’s thighs squeezing his neck every once in a while, making it hard to breathe, while his cock dripped precum onto his lips and tongue. He appeared to be loving every second that Tim pressed his cock into his mouth, let the heir suck only at the head before it was pulled just out of reach of his tongue to be smeared along his jaw and cheek.

Tim looked like he was enjoying the slow torture as he guided his cock in and out, his other hand threaded into the short locks of Conner’s hair, pulling his head this way and that to get whatever angle he wanted and surely causing Conner’s neck to ache.

Tim looked so pleased, so cocky, Jason found it all too pleasing to get his hand wet with lube, pry one of Tim’s asscheeks apart, and shove a finger inside of him. Tim’s back arched, his body going tight at the sudden intrusion as he let out a sharp little cry that sounded magical to Jason’s ears.

Below them, Conner chuckled. “He loves that, just so you know.” He reached out, grabbing Tim’s thigh to squeeze it again, run blunt nails over skin to leave red marks in his wake. “Being rough. He’s fucking trained to take it.”

Jason wanted to dwell on the ‘trained’ part of that statement for a bit longer, but he never got the time. Tim was pushing back against his finger already, grinding against the single digit asking for more and Jason felt all too ready to oblige.

He pressed another inside of Tim, listening to the younger man sigh happily at the intrusion. It didn’t start off slow, with Jason thrusting hard inside of him over and over again, getting Tim as stretched as he could, as slick, before thrusting in with three fingers. Tim’s body jerked with the addition, his cock dragging along Conner’s face, dribbling steady against his skin.

It became a rhythm with Jason gripping onto Tim’s hips as he finger fucked him, pushing him forward, and dragging Tim’s cock across Conner’s mouth. Conner let Tim’s dick slide across his tongue, swallowing down as much as he could every once in a while to deliver a hard suck that had Tim shuddering and crying out.

Tim looked beautiful like this; he looked vulnerable. In their few encounters, Jason always found Tim to be calculating and cocky; dangerous, deadly, just as he was pretty in every setting, every lighting. He was made up to be looked at, to play well with others while still pulling their strings. This was the first time Jason had ever seen him look anything but put together. Even when he entered the room, Tim still looked like he was in charge.

He wondered if Tim still was; if this was just all a rouse, an act. Jason wouldn’t be surprised, but right now it felt good. It felt right to have Tim’s skin hot under his hand, his ass clenching tight around three of his fingers, his body moving back and forth to meet Jason’s own.

He slide a forth finger inside and Tim stilled with that, mouth opened with no words coming out as Jason shallowly thrust, spreading them as wide as he could until Tim was reaching behind him to grab his wrist to stop his movements.

“I’m ready, double-oh. Just get inside of me already.” His words were clipped, demanding, and with a quick look down to his cock, Jason understood why. It was a pretty bright pink, flushed deeper at the head, getting Conner’s face dripping wet at this point. It looked painful.

Jason smirked. “Sure you don’t want me to get you off with just my fingers first? Fuck you when you’re hard again?”

Tim glared. “Jason.”

It was the first time, if Jason was recalling correctly, that Tim called him by his first name. It usually was only his last name or agent number, never ‘Jason’, never something so casual. It made Jason’s own cock pulse between his legs, hanging hard and heavy ever since he got undressed.

“Fine.” He practically hissed, reaching quickly for his pants at the floor to grab a condom out of his pocket which only made Tim laugh softly, the sound velvety smooth.

“Always so prepared, Mr. Todd?”

Jason growled low, rolling the condom on quickly before positioning himself at Tim’s well stretched hole. Conner helped hold him open, his free hand at one of Tim’s cheeks, keeping him spread. Jason leaned forward, dragging his teeth up Tim’s neck until he got to his ear, biting the shell of it until he heard Tim hiss. “I’ve got a reputation to up hold, after all.” He ground out before thrusting all the way inside of Tim.

The reaction wasn’t the loud cry he wanted. Instead, Tim’s body went tight, the smaller male biting hard against his lip to keep the noises at bay all the while his hands scratched hard down Conner’s scalp, making the other moan with the burning of nails bringing blood to the surface.

It was still a good reaction, something that Jason now saw as a challenge to get Tim to scream his name.

He started off fast and hard, remembering Conner’s remarks of Tim being able to handle rough from earlier. He jerked Tim’s body with every jolt of his hips, moving Tim to get his cock to slide into Conner’s mouth with each thrust. It left Tim between a pendulum of feelings with his ass getting filled then his cock being sucked down.

He started panting quickly, moaning with every snap of Jason’s hips, and it was obvious Tim was close. He’d been close when Jason’s fingers were still inside of him, there was no way he’d be able to last out with Jason fucking him and Conner sucking him off.

The thought came and went just as Tim’s body shivered, quaked, and suddenly he was pressing back against Jason, head on his shoulder once more, mouth thrown open in a silent cry of pleasure as he came across Conner’s face. He spilled thick ropes on Conner’s tongue, adding to mess already spread across his cheeks and lips, dripping down his chin. All the while Jason kept fucking him through it, Conner sucking the last beads from him.

His body slumped with only Jason and Conner holding him up, though neither of them stopped. Jason’s movements quickened—moving harder. Tim’s body shifted more with him now, pushing Tim forward until he was falling, having to raise his arms to brace himself against the headboard.

“Ah!” Tim cried, body growing too sensitive for the continued treatment, though he had no time to protest them stopping when another cry left his throat.

Jason couldn’t see properly at this angle, but he could feel, and right now he could guess that Tim’s moving pushed him up further along Conner’s face, because his tongue wasn’t at his cock anymore, it was further down, lapping against Tim’s rim. Jason could feel it, wet and hot against his cock, and that was the trigger that sent him off.

He bottomed out with a groan, grinding his hips against Tim’s ass, spilling inside of him before the tight heat of Tim became too much for him and with another final few thrusts, he pulled out, panting, pulling the condom from his cock.

Conner didn’t stop though. He grabbed Tim as soon as Jason let go, dragging him further up at a better angle and started eating him out. This time, Tim was loud when he cried out, shaking as Conner lapped at his loose hole, tongue fucking him for as long as he could managed before Tim was grabbing his hair and forcing him away. His face was shiny with cum, spit, and lube. Jason could see Tim’s ass was now much the same.

Jason watched while catching his breath, amused when Tim pulled away glaring and slapped Conner across the face for all his efforts. It made Jason chuckle softly, though Conner arched and moaned with the abuse.

Conner was still completely hard, but Jason cared much less about his pleasure now as he fell back onto the small space of bed he could manage, feeling the need for a cigarette.

Tim must be able to read minds, because he reached for the opposite nightstand where Jason found the lube, drawing out a half full box of cigarettes and a pack of matches. Jason only just glanced this movement out of the corner of his eye before the items were thrown against his chest.

Just as the whiskey before, Jason should be concerned the pack in his hand was the exact brand he liked, should question how Tim knew so much, but he was still too blissed out for such concerns right now.

Jason lit one up easily, closing his eyes while taking in his first drag.

He shouldn’t of.

“Looks awful comfortable, doesn’t he?” He heard Conner say and, next to him, Tim laughed.

It was dark and dangerous and sly.

“I should really fix that.”

The words only just filter in through Jason’s mind when he felt a sharp press against his shoulder, the injection of something, and his body is darting up, grabbing Tim by the throat, and squeezing hard.

Tim doesn’t look concerned. He’s smiling just as he usually does which only makes Jason squeeze harder, feels the calm pulse under his fingertips, but it only lasts another few seconds before his strength is leaving him, his vision is fading out.

“Fucking…bas…tard…” He manages to get out before his tongue stops works and he’s going under, hand falling away from Tim’s throat. He lands at the edge of the bed, though falls off when his dead weight unbalances him and he’s tumbling to the floor, though he doesn’t feel much but a dull thud.

“Don’t worry,” He hears the muffled voice of Tim in his ears. “You’re not dying. Remember, if I wanted you dead you’d be dead by now, but…Conner and I still have some business to finish here. Nuclear warheads and all.”

Jason thinks he hears what sounds like the pair kissing. He’s not entirely sure. Everything’s gone mostly black at this point.

“It was fun, Mr. Todd.”

He wants to kick himself. He wants to kick Tim. Wants to punch him so hard he can’t smile ever again—promises himself he’ll track Tim down wherever he might be just to get back at him. To get him back.

Jason’s world goes dark and the sound of voices stop—he’s gone.

Tim’s laughter still rings in his ears.


End file.
